


Grumpy Bunny

by thatyellowbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyellowbird/pseuds/thatyellowbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you even do to… make them do this?” Stiles broke the silence, his lips twitching as he looked at Derek. “I mean, you must have pissed them off pretty spectacularly.”</p><p>“I didn’t do <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>Stiles snorted. “You must have done something. Or else you wouldn’t be sitting there looking all bunny-esque and adorable right now.”</p><p>“I don’t - I do <em>not</em> look adorable.” Derek scrunched up his face in disgust.</p><p>“Sorry to break it to you, dude, but you kinda actually really do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Bunny

“Stop laughing, Stiles. This isn’t funny.”

“Oh, but it is. It is funny.”

“No. It’s not.” Derek bit out, feeling more irritated by the second; this was definitely not how he had planned his one day off to go. “There’s got to be a way to get rid of all - _this_.”

Stiles nodded. “Mhm, yeah. So, can I touch ‘em?”

“No!” Derek slapped away Stiles’ hand, glaring at him as he tried not to self-consciously reach up and tug on his ears. Which were long. And furry. He groaned. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Neither can I,“ Stiles snickered. “but it is probably the best thing that has happened in like, forever.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Stiles grinned as he took out his phone. “Hey, stop looking so grumpy.”

“I’m not grum- Did you just take a picture?”

Stiles just smiled innocently, shaking his head as he leaned against the counter, his thumb already tapping away on the screen. Derek let out a frustrated sound.

“This is the worst.”

“It’s not that bad.” Stiles amended, glancing up from his phone when Derek let out a low growl. He cleared his throat, nodded. “Okay, maybe it’s a little bit bad.”

He turned back to the screen, biting his lip in concentration and if Derek let his gaze linger just a tiny fraction longer than necessary, well, so be it. He let out a huff as he dragged his eyes away from Stiles face and stared down at his hands.

This really was the worst thing. Not only did he currently sport these bunny ears that made him look like a freaking idiot, but he was also alone with Stiles. In his apartment.

And it’s not like Stiles hadn’t been in his apartment before - no, Stiles practically _lived_ in Derek’s apartment these days, claiming that it was the only place he could muster up enough concentration to actually do some studying. Derek didn’t really by that explanation though; Stiles was a smart kid, he didn’t really need the study hours other’s were slaving away on.

A tiny part of Derek kind of wished that he came here for no other reason than that he simply just wanted to.

“What did you even do to… make them do this?” Stiles broke the silence, his lips twitching as he looked at Derek. “I mean, you must have pissed them off pretty spectacularly.”

“I didn’t do _anything_.”

Stiles snorted. “You must have done something. Or else you wouldn’t be sitting there looking all bunny-esque and adorable right now.”

“I don’t - I do _not_ look adorable.” Derek scrunched up his face in disgust.

“Sorry to break it to you, dude, but you kinda actually really do.” Stiles laughed, shaking his head when Derek stared at him. “Yeah, you can glare all you want, it still just makes me wanna cuddle with you and call you Mr. Snuffles or something.”

“Please, don’t do that.”

“I will make no promises.” Stiles winked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, so according to my sources -”

“Sources? You mean you googled it.”

“ _According to my sources_ ,” Stiles continued, pointedly ignoring the way Derek rolled his eyes. “this should go away within twelve hours. Probably.”

“Probably?” 

“Yeah, it was written in like, really old Swedish or something, so the translation might be a bit off.” Stiles explained, waiting for Derek to look back up at him before continuing. “Look, I’m pretty sure this isn’t anything dangerous, but I can drive you to Deaton‘s right now if you want?”

“No, it‘s -” Derek shook his head, swallowing. “I - I trust you. It‘ll be fine.”

Stiles went still - and Derek swore he did _not_ hear Stiles’ heart skip a beat - and something unreadable flashed over his face as he blinked back at Derek. Soon enough though, it melted into a fond smile and Derek couldn’t help but smile back.

“So, you hungry?” Stiles asked after a second as he pushed himself off the counter, smirking. “‘Cause I’d kill for some _carrot_ cake right now.”

“I hate you.”

“Lies. You love me.”

“Yeah,” Derek sighed, watching Stiles as he moved around in the kitchen. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Once again; apologies for the title. But, you know. Derek being grumpy + Derek being a bunny = Grumpy Bunny. I don't knooow.
> 
> Also, it's like three in the morning here, so if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors that my tired eyes missed, please let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy/ed reading this!


End file.
